This invention relates to a device for retaining the rudder of a stored aircraft in place to prevent destruction of the rudder from flapping in the wind when the airplane is stored in an open area, and more particularly to such a device which will fail safe should the aircraft be taken into flight without first removing the retainer from the rudder.
Retainers for the rudder of an aircraft are known in the art, and it is a common practice for aircraft operators to clamp the rudder of the airplane when stored in an open area, so as to prevent the destruction of the rudder from flapping in the breeze. Unfortunately, aircraft operators have also been known inadvertently to attempt to fly the plane with the rudder of the aircraft still clamped in place, resulting in a severly hazardous situation, since the aircraft is virtually uncontrollable without the use of the rudder.
By use of this invention, should an attempt be made to fly the aircraft without first removing the retainer from the rudder, the retainer will automatically be released from the rudder of the aircraft upon the initial movement of the aircraft.